A typical house having a wood frame structure has multiple domestic appliances that can be a source of a potential water leak, such as a refrigerator, a dishwasher, hot water heater, sink, washing machine, etc. If such an appliance does suffer a large water leak, then there is usually nothing available within the structure of the house to control and divert the water away from other structures in the house, such as a neighboring hardwood floor, carpet, walls, furniture, etc., which are subject to being possibly damaged. While many conventional techniques provide for drain pans to be deployed under an appliance, such as a refrigerator or dishwasher, these devices are difficult to access, position, and are limited in effectiveness. Thus, improvements in handling water leaks within buildings having a wood frame structure are needed. Otherwise, a failure to control water leakage can be a costly error that requires substantial repair.